Espada in Soul Society
by DaichiSama
Summary: Espada are in Soul Society under a truce. With Sosuke Aizen still under cover, and Yoruichi Shihoin plotting behind the scenes, what will happen? Yes its yaoi, but not the meet and go at it type,it is rated M for Adult Content GrimmIchi. Starts of slow
1. PrologueBefore the meeting

**Bleach and all rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo. This is a yaoi, but it's not one of those meet and go at it types of yaoi. Rated M for mature audiences only for later chapters though. All flames accepted, I like to sit and laugh at them over my morning breakfast. Ah, and this is when Sosuke Aizen was still a part of the Gotei 13, under the pretense of 'Captain Aizen', obviously, this story strays off a bit, but please try to stay with me. Major Yaoi in some of the chapters, coarse language, by Grimm of course, and…that's about it. Thanks, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious, Aizen?" I growled, glaring at the man sitting at the head of the table. He glanced over at me, a slight smile on his face.<p>

Kaname Tousen drew his zanpakuto a few inches, scowling at me. "Grimmjow, you will address him as Lord Aizen." Aizen waved him away, the blind man withdrawing reluctantly. I still wondered how he knew what was happening.

"To answer your question Sexta, I am serious. I think this will be good for all of you, actually." Aizen said, his voice commanding attention. The rest looked at him with varying expressions, mostly that of boredom. Ulquiorra raised his hand like a child in school.

"Lord Aizen, are you perhaps planning a surprise attack instead?" The Cuarta Espada asked, his monotone voice grating on my nerves more than usual. Nnoitora got this crazy look on his face.

"Oh fuck yeah! We're gonna go invade the Soul Society!" He asked, practically licking his lips at the thought.

Aizen silenced him with a frown. "No. We're not going to attack them. When we do, we will attack them in broad daylight, so that they may see their own defeat." He said, seeming to relish the thought. "You're going to observe their behaviors, and learn their ways. Of course they'll know what you are, but I spoke with Head Captain Yamamoto, and he agreed that young arrancars such as yourselves, should learn about the Gotei 13."

That had the whole room in a horribly loud silence. All except for a nagging voice at the back of my mind. "How do the Gotei 13 even know about arrancars?" I asked, tipping back in my chair, already bored with the meeting. Another field trip to Kami knew where.

Ichimaru grinned at me, which wasn't really much different from his normal face. Creepy bastard. "There's a captain in the Gotei 13 who is in charge of research and development. He found out about arrancars long ago. He might even take one of you as his experiments, while you're there."

Szayel clapped his slender hands, standing up abruptly. "A fellow scientist!" He squealed, like an excited school girl. "Let me pack my things!" As Aizen explained more, the others got more excited, and the meeting was dismissed. We were leaving immediately. I sat in the empty meeting room, sharpening my nails on the stone table.

"Why do we _all_ have to go? And what the fuck is this observing crap? Couldn't they just send Szayel, he'd observe plenty enough for all of us." I muttered to myself before kicking over my chair, enjoying the loud noise it made.

"Oh Captain! You are so adorable~!" Rangiku purred to Toshiro, leaning over the desk so her cleavage was close to his face.

Toshiro glared at her. "The answer is no, Rangiku. Get back to work." He replied in a clipped tone, glaring at his vise captain. I watched the two with a bored expression. Rangiku should've known Captain Hitsugaya would say no.

"Aw! But Captain, you didn't let me ask you yet!" Rangiku pouted sitting on his desk. "Are you sure you don't want to go? It could be fun." She asked, and then immediately regretted her choice of words.

"Fun? You have _enough fun, _Rangiku. Now get back to work. If you finish that pile, then you can go to the stupid dance, however, I am not." Rangiku opened her mouth to protest but Toshiru silenced it with a look. "End of story."

I sighed and arched my back, stretching. Oh well, it was worth a shot, anyways. I jumped off of the bookshelf and padded over to the door, going back to human form once outside. I put my clothes back on and walked down the hall, a slight smile on my face. Things were coming together just how my Urahara was expecting.

"Ah, Miss Yoruichi, are you ready to go back to the World of the Living? We have a senkai gate ready for you." I nodded and followed after the messenger.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the first chapter. Yeah I know nothing really happened yet, but it will, don't worry. I'm sorry these aren't the types of characters who just meet and go at it right then and there. I'm really trying to stay with their character's but it's really hard! More tomorrow.<strong>


	2. The Meet

**Hello again all my lovely readers! The plot thickens, duh duh duh duh! Don't worry, last chapter was just a set up for this!**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, glaring at the girl sitting in my bedroom closet. Even though she supposedly lived here now, she still enjoyed the closet way too much to be normal. But then again, guess she's not normal, she's a Shinigami. She was glaring right back at me, gauging my reaction.<p>

"No." I replied simply, gaining bravado as I went along. "No, Rukia, I just got back from Soul Society, I'm not going back yet. When am I supposed to hang out with my friends, huh? When am I supposed to go to school, ever think of that?"

"Of course I thought about that, Ichi." She said, faking sympathy. "But you have to realize that you've never been normal. Plus, don't you miss all your friends in the Gotei 13? I'm sure Captain Zaraki can't wait to see you again." Rukia purred, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I bet he's just overflowing with excitement. And I bet your asshole brother wants to see me too. Oh yeah, and Toshiro, Captain Aizen, and all the unpleasant people in the Gotei 13."

Rukia scowled at me. "Don't talk about Byakuya that way. And Captain Aizen? He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

I shrugged and looked out of the window. Honestly, I had no plausible reason to hate Captain Aizen, but he just kinda creeped me out sometimes, a certain way he'd say a word, a certain way he'd look me up and down. I shivered and then stepped out of my body. "Fine, how long are we going for this time?"

She looked at the ground sheepishly. "For about…seven days…?" She asked, poking her bottom lip out. If it were anyone else, I'd probably just cuss them out and go to sleep, but I really just couldn't say no to that face. Rukia was like a little sister to me. Like Karin or Yuzu.

"Okay fine. I don't care as long as you don't draw any Chappy the Bunny drawings this time to explain things." I replied, laughing as I dodged a kick, and she opened the Senkai Gate.

I'd known about this little trip for awhile, ever since Yoruichi came back from Soul Society, talking about some dance that they hadn't had in over 101 years. They were holding it again to celebrate some short lived truce between them and some hollows or something. And Captain Kurotsuchi was hosting it. That sounded like oodles of fun.

I glared at Ulquiorra, the emo bastard. "Why does Cuarta have to sit next to me?" I whined, as I received a demon like look from the person in question.

"Shut up Grimmjow, we all know you and Cuarta are fucking." Nnoitora said rudely, as he lay back on the ice like thing we were riding on through the Dangai Precipice World.

Ulquiorra turned and shot Nnoitora an icy glare. "You know nothing insolent little worm. Do not speak of my private life." He said coldly and then turned back around, hiding his blush. I scowled and looked away. How annoying. Him and Nnoi would probably be better suited for each other. He could bring out some emotion in the little bastard.

"I wish I could've taken my Fracciones." Neliel said, sitting cross legged with her Resurrection between her legs.

Nnoitora sneered at her. "Your Fracciones wouldn't have done you any good anyways. There the weakest." She shrugged and stood, seeing some end to all this creepiness that the rest of us didn't. I stood as well, feeling my body tense up like I was going into battle, but when we stepped through the gate we are greeted by…six women.

"Ah, you must be the hollows." One of the women said, looking me up and down with a feline like grin on her face. I had to admit, I kinda liked it.

Neliel stepped forward, her tone almost as cool and clipped as Ulquiorra's. "Actually, we're not just hollows, were Vasto Lorde's." She corrected, seeming rather disappointed about something. "Are you our welcoming party? Where is everyone else?"

"Ah, about that, there is a Captain's meeting right now, you came at a very busy time, actually, at a perfect time, at the end of your stay were going to be having a dance in your honor." One of the more regal women said. Her hair was braided under her chin and she stood straighter than the others. "You will be staying in the guest housing." She said and then turned and walked away without another word.

The one that was checking me out stepped forward, her dark skin a stark contrast to her purple hair and shining amber eyes. "Sorry Unohana is a little standoffish. Doesn't like hollows very much. I'll take you to guest housing." She purred, looking particularly at me. "You must be Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." She purred looking over my form once more before turning around and nodding to herself. "Perfect." She murmured before beckoning to us to follow her.

She led us to a large building, and told us that the doors with names next to them were taken, and all those with empty slots were ours for the choosing. And then she left, saying she had to meet some more guests that were just arriving through the Senkai Gate.

I chose a room and filled out a little card, pushing it into the slot by my door with a yawn. "Damn this place is boring." I murmured, getting a glare from the pink haired man standing in my doorway.

"Speak for yourself, Grimm. I find this place just _invigorating._" Szayel said gleefully, looping our arms and leading me down the hall to go collect Nnoi, Neliel, and Starrk. Everyone else told us not to bother them for a while, or had plans to go exploring by themselves.

"I'm kinda disappointed." Neliel admitted. "I thought there would be some bishies1 in a place like this. I've met a few people from the World of the Living that are supposed to live here, but…I have no idea where they stay." Nnoi snorted at her admittance.

"You're after some guy, aren't you? Who is he?" He asked, glancing over at her with a slightly perplexed expression. I smirked at him, the man was fuckin obsessed with Nel. We stopped walking, hearing voices steadily approaching.

A crushing riatsu made Nnoi glare up at the approaching party. There was a tall burly man with spikes and an eye patch, with a pink haired girl riding on his shoulders shouting "Ichi's here!" Over and over; there was a seemingly emotionless man with a white pin in his hair and a teal scarf around his neck a spiky red head trailing after him a wide grin on his face; the same feline like woman from before; and Captain Aizen himself. The pink haired girl and the red headed man both looked over to our group, but the rest didn't seem to notice. Aizen winked at us, and then beckoned for us to follow them.

"We're meeting the substitute Shinigami and 12 Division's Rukia Kuchiki at the Senkai gate." Aizen explained, sounding horribly amused.

Neliel perked up at that, and half skipped to keep up with the group. Szayel frowned at Aizen. "Why are there so many more people to meet them than when they came to meet us?"

The pink haired girl turned and smiled serenely at us. "That's because everyone is excited to see Ichi! Isn't that right, Kenny?" She asked, almost falling off of his shoulders as she jumped up and down with excitement.

The man with the stoic expression on his face scowled at the pink haired girl. "Not all of us are here for the substitute, Yachiru." He said coldly, as if he despised the fact that it had been even implied. "As a member of the Kuchiki Royal Family, I am obliged to meet my younger sister."

Aizen turned to us with a shrug. "We didn't get to meet you all because there was a captain's meeting that just let out not too long ago."

We reached the Senkai Gate and stopped in front of it, Neliel at this point bounding up and down waiting for it to open. Nnoitora glared at her, obviously annoyed and very jealous. When the gate opened, a black haired Shinigami girl walked out, smiling as she greeted Captain Kuchiki. Then an orange haired youth stepped out, grimacing at the sunlight and the party assembled.

Neliel jumped for joy, Nnoitora cracked his knuckles, Szayel 'ooh'ed at the young man, and Starrk yawned and looked away, and I…

I was for once in my life at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><strong>And they meet! Is it love at first sight, or something else? Grimmjow, unable to speak, Nnoitora fraught with jealousy, what will happen next? Stay tuned!<strong>


	3. Hard to Get

**Once again, all rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo. Here it starts to get a bit more interesting, don't worry. A bit of OOC-ness, sorry, I'm really trying to stay with the characters personalities. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I stared in shock at the orange haired youth before me. And then shook it off. So, I thought, this is the guy that everyone's here for? What's so special about him?<p>

"Ichi!" The pink haired girl, known as Yachiru, said, jumping off of her Captain's shoulder and running up to him. "I'm sure glad you came back, Kenny's been really bored without you." She said, happily, just as the man with the eye patch gave a crazy grin.

"You ready to fight, Ichigo?" He said, already pulling out his zanpakuto. I felt a spike of alarm go through me and then let it go. What the hell? What kind of name is _strawberry_?

The orange haired man, Ichigo, sighed and scratched his head. "Can this wait? I mean, I just got here and everything…" He murmured, just loud enough for us to hear.

"Hey! Ichi!" The red head called, running up to him. He grinned, a blush spreading across his face. "Glad your back. No…better yet, glad Rukia brought you back." He said breathlessly, almost fawning over the berry.

"Yes, I'm sure you conveyed your delight at seeing him again, even though it's only been two days since you last saw him…" Captain Kuchiki said coldly, reigning the red head back in. He dropped his head in a slight bow and went back in his place.

I looked at all of the familiar faces, with a mixture of feelings. I surveyed everyone present. Kenpachi and Yachiru, Byakuya and Renji, Aizen and Momo, Yoruichi, and…a bunch of people I'd never seen before. They all had partial hollow's masks, maybe for the festivities? And they all had varying expressions. But I saw Neliel amongst them and immediately knew that those masks weren't just for decoration.

I grinned and walked up to Neliel. "Nel, it's good to see you again." I said, scowling when she pulled me into a crushing embrace.

"Itsugo!" Neliel said joyously, holding me even tighter. "I've missed you Itsugo!" She said, finally releasing me. I took in a labored breath, and then noticed the glare being sent my way by a man with a white bandage over one eye and long black hair.

"How do you know this arrancar?" Captain Aizen asked, bemused. I scowled at him, what exactly was funny about meeting an arrancar?

I looked back at Neliel and saw that she was shivering slightly. "I met Nel a few months ago, while she was on a mission with her Fracciones." Aizen nodded, like he was accepting my answer. Meanwhile, the arrancar with the white bandage and piano like smile was still looking at me.

He grinned when he noticed my discomfort. "You must be the one Neliel's in love with then?" The man asked, rudely, making everyone freeze what they were doing.

"I am not in love with Itsugo! He's my friend!" Neliel said, utterly shocked. "If you would just pay attention, you'd know that, you umbilical."

I stepped away, my hands splayed in a peace making gesture. "No need to fight over me." I said, trying to keep the maniac grin off of my face. The man kinda reminded me of Kenpachi, in both attitude and the fact that one of their eyes was covered.

"You'll have to excuse these barbarians." A pink haired man said, offering his hand to me. I shook it with a small frown. "I'm Szayel Aporro Granz, a scientist at heart."

I nodded. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami, and Visored." I watched conflicting emotions play across Szayel's face.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but shook his head instead, letting go of my hand to study me.

I shifted from one foot to another, feeling uncomfortable about being under his scrutiny. Trying to hide my embarrassment, I turned to the tall thin man who reminded me of Zaraki Kenpachi. I held out my hand, which he took after a moment's hesitation.

"I'm the Quinto Espada, Nnoitora Jiruga." He said, trying to intimidate me. I smiled innocently and withdrew my hand from his viselike grip. "And you're strawberry." Nnoitora said laughing.

I scowled, my anger flaring up. "Don't call me that." I growled, and then offered my hand to a tired looking man. "And you are?"

"Coyote Starrk, Prima Espada." He said, yawning. I stifled my own yawn. Damn, that was contagious.

I turned finally to a shocking blue haired man, who was looking down at me with open hostility. I took an involuntary step back away from that anger.

His look changed slightly as he said, "I'm the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He purred, offering his own hand, and then sighing when I didn't take it. I was simply shocked at the _blueness_ of this man. And the partial hollow mask that he sported over his jaw. "Yes, it's natural." The man said shortly, seeming angry.

I shook my head, focusing on something over his head, afraid to be captivated again. "What's natural?"

"The hair…it's always been blue." He explained, and I nodded, a bit put off. How could someone be born with blue hair? Or green…for that matter. I thought, looking back at Neliel.

She clapped her hands to get me to focus. "Itsugo, do you want to show us Espada around a bit?" She said sweetly, already grabbing my hand and leading me off, the other arrancars in tow.

"Don't forget about our fight later, berry!" Kenpachi yelled, before walking off. Once they were out of sight, I began to show them around. Szayel left the group once he laid eyes on Captain Kurotsuchi, Starrk went to go have tea with Captain Shunsui, Neliel surprising the lot of us, went to go drinking with Kira and Rangiku, and finally, Nnoitora left, to go meet the unanswered challenge of Kenpachi Zaraki.

I glanced nervously at the Espada known as Grimmjow, knowing he hated me, for what reason, I didn't know. If only I could find someone who's personality matched his, so he could go off somewhere too. We walked together back to guest housing, the awkward silence hanging in the air until he sighed angrily, looking down at me.

"Don't be so damn awkward, kid." Grimmjow growled, taking a seat on a bench right outside. I scowled at him, unsure of whether or not to walk away or sit next to him.

"You know, I tend to be a little stand offish when the person I'm with hates me for no apparent reason." I replied, finally siting down next to him with a sigh.

The berry thought he hated him? Crap. That wasn't the intended reaction. Actually, earlier, Grimmjow had surprised himself by his intensity. He thought he'd have scared the berry off but to make him think he hated him…just what exactly did Ichigo think the look the bluenette gave him was, anyways?

"I don't hate you, kid, I'm just…" Chocolate brown eyes met cyan eyes and the two battled internally, unsure of what to do or say. Grimmjow had never been this turned on before, just looking at someone. That half scared half yearning expression in the kids eyes was enough to make him half hard all by itself.

"Just…what?" The berry said, finding Grimmjow looming over him both worrisome and alluring. Instead of answering the bluenette pulled Ichigo in for a heated, but short lived kiss. Someone was approaching and Ichigo had pushed away from Grimmjow automatically.

After the guard passed, with a nod to the two, Grimmjow looked back at the berry with a bit of frustration in his deep blue eyes. This time, he pulled Ichigo up and pulled him just inside of the side door of the guest housing. With Ichigo's back against the wall, and a hand planted firmly on the wall by his head, Ichigo wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Before he knew it, lips were on his, warm, caressing, a tongue planted at the entrance of his mouth asking for permission. Ichigo obliged, unconsciously pressing closer to Grimmjow, his hands wrapping around the back of his neck to play with his electric blue hair. Their tongues danced together in Ichigo's mouth, Grimmjow being the dominant one. At this point, Grimmjow could hardly contain himself, though he didn't want to scare the poor kid off.

Grimmjow broke the kiss first, trailing kisses up the boys jawline to his ear lobe and back down, driving the red head crazy. He dipped down lower, biting and licking his neck, his hot breath making Ichigo shiver, heat pouring down to his cock.

As soon as Grimmjow moved to try and lead Ichigo back to his room, the berry broke away and headed for the door, castin one shy smile back to Grimmjow.

"Sorry, I'm not THAT easy." Ichigo said with a wink before shunpo'ing away. Grimmjow leaned against the wall behind him, where Ichigo had been only moments before, his lips still kiss stung.

He felt Ichigo's lingering heat on the wall behind him and allowed himself the smallest of smiles. "That's okay, Ichigo, I like it when they play hard to get." He murmured to himself before walking down the hall to his room. Yes…he liked it a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it didn't get as hot as you wanted it, but don't worry, Ichigo can't run forever –devious laugh-. Anyways, thinking about making a story with Grimmjow as a killer merman. Bet THAT'S never been done before. Gimme your thoughts, I'd love to hear from you.<strong>


	4. Party Plans

**And were back! –Sighs- I'm getting the biggest writer's block with this story. Anyways, here is the fourth installment of ESS. Sorry loves, there's not much action in this one. I promise there will be soon though, don't you worry.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo could hardly believe that he'd actually managed to get away in that situation. Breaking out of the bluenettes' grip, and fighting against his own body, he'd done the inevitable, even if he was regretting that snap decision now. He couldn't get too close to the man, that's all there was to it, because one day, he'd leave to go back to wherever the Espada lived. And what were the chances of Ichigo ever going there?<p>

Ichigo was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling while he replayed the kiss again in his mind. He sighed and rolled over, yelping and jumping to his feet when he came face to face with Yoruichi Shihoin. The woman laughed and got to her feet, amber eye's sparkling with mirth. Oh, Ichigo thought, she's just messing with me.

"Come on sleepy head, its way past time for you to get up." She said over her shoulder as she turned around. The confused and shocked look on the red head's face was priceless. When was this boy ever going to stop being so cute?

Yoruichi slid open the door and beckoned for Ichigo to follow, heedless of the fact that the teen was barely wearing any clothes. The young man quickly dressed in his Shinigami hakama, and followed in the direction Yoruichi had left in.

**Impatient much?** Shiro said dryly, watching the retreating figure of the woman dubbed Princess of Flash. He had to admit though; Ichigo was catching up, and fast, almost overcoming the cat like woman.

Ichigo saw a flash of amused gold, milliseconds before she brought up the pace and nearly disappeared from the teens sight.

"Damn she's fast." Ichigo growled, almost bumping into a very annoyed captain. He instantly stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide, his breathing erratic. "Good morning, Byakuya." The teen said, bobbing his head slightly.

The older man looked at the orange haired teen in barely concealed anger. What was it about this boy that made his vice-captain shirk his responsibilities? "Call me Captain Kuchiki," was all he said as he continued his path out of guest housing. Ichigo briefly wondered why the man was even in guest housing to begin with, but he was broken out of his reverie by an amused chuckle.

The object of his current desires was leaning up against a door, dark blue eyes narrowed as he freely admired the teen. "Funny how I get up ta go take a leak and find a substitute Shinigami staring at some captain's ass." Ichigo felt his cheeks heat and he pressed his lips to a thin line, both angry and embarrassed.

"I was not staring at his ass." Ichigo stated, decidedly more angry than embarrassed.

"Sure ya weren't." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes. There was a soft scratching sound at the door. "Well, see ya around, kid." He said in dismissal, hoping the orange haired teen would go away to that he could open the door and let out the probably furious man in his bedroom. Ichigo just stood there, looking like he was having an internal struggle. "Is there a problem?" The bluenette asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo shook his head. "No problem." He said, shunpo'ing away, a bit confused. Why did he feel like he was being hurried off?

He put his thoughts on hold as Yoruichi kicked him lightly, and ran ahead of him.

Grimmjow sighed when the teen was finally gone, his riatsu far enough away that he felt okay enough to open the door and let out an expressionless Cuarta Espada.

"Who was that?" Ulquiorra asked in his monotone voice, raising an eyebrow. Somehow, the fact that he wasn't angry or jealous made Grimmjow feel just a little bit scared.

Grimmjow shrugged. "It was just some Shinigami kid. Not that it's any of your business anyways." He said, struggling for composure. It was hard to think straight with those expressionless emerald eyes cast his way.

"It most certainly is my business." Ulquiorra said, stepping closer to Grimmjow, to the surprise of both men. "If you're in another relationship, please do tell me, I do not wish to get any _diseases _from some whore you slept with before me. Got it?" He said, stressing the word diseases.

"Like I'd ever sleep with anyone who had diseases." I replied, sure of the fact that the kid was a virgin. You could just tell from those innocent brown eyes. Eyes that Grimmjow admittedly wanted to make cloudy with passion and lust, he wanted to make those eyes roll back into his head as Grimmjow pounded into him. He stopped the thought, _all that stuff will come in time._ He assured himself trying to focus on the man who was probably giving him a stern lecture about protocols and being loyal to one's own race or something like that.

As Ulquiorra talked, Grimmjow explored his features, looking for the slightest hint of emotion, a blush, or a tear or something, anything to prove that his lover was really capable of feeling.

"…and you're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" Ulquiorra finished, the finality of his words was what brought Grimmjow out of his haze. "I'm going to accompany you around the Sereitei today Grimmjow." The black haired man said, summing up his lecture. Why couldn't Grimmjow see that he was trying, really trying to express the emotions that were threatening to bubble over inside of him? Why couldn't he _tell_?

Grimmjow scowled at the shorter man, realizing that a jealous lover could quite possibly put a dampening on the spark of romance between him and the substitute Shinigami. "I would really love that Ulqui, but Nnoitora said he wanted you to go see his fight today and I really just want to explore on my own." The bluenette said, lying through his fucking teeth. He'd even pulled out Ulquiorra's favorite nickname, making it all the more unfair. He knew the man wouldn't be able to say no. Or he was hoping.

The Cuarta sighed, he knew Grimmjow was lying, he could tell by the slight twitching of the man's eyebrow. He even knew he was probably cheating on him, but he shrugged and turned on his heel, deciding that the man just needed some space. And he'd give him that, at least for the day. But he would have his way with him come nightfall, Ulquiorra thought, allowing a corner of his mouth to twitch up.

He knew that Grimmjow wouldn't be able to resist him, the man could barely utter a coherent sentence when Ulquiorra was kissing him. The Cuarta decided to go find Neliel and ask for some advice on how to make the evening as romantic as possible.

"Yoruichi, where exactly are we going?" Ichigo asked, not for the first time. And he received the same reply, a grin and a slight tossing of dark purple hair. They'd been running for a while, and the substitute Shinigami was beginning to wonder if they were running around in circles.

Finally, sometime later, they stopped, right outside of the 12 divisions barracks. Ichigo shuddered, why had she brought him _here_ of all places? He'd been inside once before, but it was enough, the beakers filled with strange substances, the air with a sterile doctors office smell, interlaced with the smell of death and decay; specimens lying on tables, but most importantly, and probably more easy to look at, the area that was saved for the members of the Research and Development Institute to do their magic.

Ichigo took one deep, calming breath before entering in after Yoruichi. What he saw, made him want to pinch himself, just to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Is this really the 12th divisions barracks?" Ichigo whispered, looking around the room, the walls were painted olive green, hardwood floors glistening, black and white balloons bobbing gently on the ceiling from the wind coming in through the door. There were some speakers, and a table with a plain white table cloth, but most importantly, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the pink haired Espada, were resting on a couch, pouring over some plans.

Yoruichi winked at Ichigo and approached the two, looking down at the plans for the dance later that week. Yes, things were coming along swimmingly. "How are you boys doing?" She asked, a feline like grin splitting her face. Szayel looked up at her, a small smile on his face.

"Were doing splendidly, thank you, Princess." He replied civilly, missing the scowl that Yoruichi couldn't help but display. She hated being called 'princess' Kisuke used to call her that just to tease her. "We've decided on a Masquerade theme." Szayel said in a stage whisper, making sure that Ichigo could hear.

Captain Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes at the pink haired scientist. "You mean _you_ decided on a masquerade theme. I wanted a beach theme." He added under his breath.

For a scary moment Ichigo imagined the strange captain in a one piece bathing suit, chasing a crab for 'experimentation'. He shook that off and walked over to them, kneeling on the floor in front of the table. All guests were required to wear hollow masks to the event and had to keep them on 'at all times during the festivities'. Ichigo felt a thrill go through him at that, wow, that party was going to be awesome.

And Ichigo couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>See, told you there wasn't much action, but don't worry, it's coming. All this is kinda build up for the main event. More tomorrow, kids.<strong>


	5. Authors Note at the end

**And were back! –Sighs- I'm getting the biggest writer's block with this story. Anyways, here is the fourth installment of ESS. Sorry loves, there's not much action in this one. I promise there will be soon though, don't you worry.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo could hardly believe that he'd actually managed to get away in that situation. Breaking out of the bluenettes' grip, and fighting against his own body, he'd done the inevitable, even if he was regretting that snap decision now. He couldn't get too close to the man, that's all there was to it, because one day, he'd leave to go back to wherever the Espada lived. And what were the chances of Ichigo ever going there?<p>

Ichigo was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling while he replayed the kiss again in his mind. He sighed and rolled over, yelping and jumping to his feet when he came face to face with Yoruichi Shihoin. The woman laughed and got to her feet, amber eye's sparkling with mirth. Oh, Ichigo thought, she's just messing with me.

"Come on sleepy head, its way past time for you to get up." She said over her shoulder as she turned around. The confused and shocked look on the red head's face was priceless. When was this boy ever going to stop being so cute?

Yoruichi slid open the door and beckoned for Ichigo to follow, heedless of the fact that the teen was barely wearing any clothes. The young man quickly dressed in his Shinigami hakama, and followed in the direction Yoruichi had left in.

**Impatient much?** Shiro said dryly, watching the retreating figure of the woman dubbed Princess of Flash. He had to admit though; Ichigo was catching up, and fast, almost overcoming the cat like woman.

Ichigo saw a flash of amused gold, milliseconds before she brought up the pace and nearly disappeared from the teens sight.

"Damn she's fast." Ichigo growled, almost bumping into a very annoyed captain. He instantly stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide, his breathing erratic. "Good morning, Byakuya." The teen said, bobbing his head slightly.

The older man looked at the orange haired teen in barely concealed anger. What was it about this boy that made his vice-captain shirk his responsibilities? "Call me Captain Kuchiki," was all he said as he continued his path out of guest housing. Ichigo briefly wondered why the man was even in guest housing to begin with, but he was broken out of his reverie by an amused chuckle.

The object of his current desires was leaning up against a door, dark blue eyes narrowed as he freely admired the teen. "Funny how I get up ta go take a leak and find a substitute Shinigami staring at some captain's ass." Ichigo felt his cheeks heat and he pressed his lips to a thin line, both angry and embarrassed.

"I was not staring at his ass." Ichigo stated, decidedly more angry than embarrassed.

"Sure ya weren't." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes. There was a soft scratching sound at the door. "Well, see ya around, kid." He said in dismissal, hoping the orange haired teen would go away to that he could open the door and let out the probably furious man in his bedroom. Ichigo just stood there, looking like he was having an internal struggle. "Is there a problem?" The bluenette asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo shook his head. "No problem." He said, shunpo'ing away, a bit confused. Why did he feel like he was being hurried off?

He put his thoughts on hold as Yoruichi kicked him lightly, and ran ahead of him.

Grimmjow sighed when the teen was finally gone, his riatsu far enough away that he felt okay enough to open the door and let out an expressionless Cuarta Espada.

"Who was that?" Ulquiorra asked in his monotone voice, raising an eyebrow. Somehow, the fact that he wasn't angry or jealous made Grimmjow feel just a little bit scared.

Grimmjow shrugged. "It was just some Shinigami kid. Not that it's any of your business anyways." He said, struggling for composure. It was hard to think straight with those expressionless emerald eyes cast his way.

"It most certainly is my business." Ulquiorra said, stepping closer to Grimmjow, to the surprise of both men. "If you're in another relationship, please do tell me, I do not wish to get any _diseases _from some whore you slept with before me. Got it?" He said, stressing the word diseases.

"Like I'd ever sleep with anyone who had diseases." I replied, sure of the fact that the kid was a virgin. You could just tell from those innocent brown eyes. Eyes that Grimmjow admittedly wanted to make cloudy with passion and lust, he wanted to make those eyes roll back into his head as Grimmjow pounded into him. He stopped the thought, _all that stuff will come in time._ He assured himself trying to focus on the man who was probably giving him a stern lecture about protocols and being loyal to one's own race or something like that.

As Ulquiorra talked, Grimmjow explored his features, looking for the slightest hint of emotion, a blush, or a tear or something, anything to prove that his lover was really capable of feeling.

"…and you're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" Ulquiorra finished, the finality of his words was what brought Grimmjow out of his haze. "I'm going to accompany you around the Sereitei today Grimmjow." The black haired man said, summing up his lecture. Why couldn't Grimmjow see that he was trying, really trying to express the emotions that were threatening to bubble over inside of him? Why couldn't he _tell_?

Grimmjow scowled at the shorter man, realizing that a jealous lover could quite possibly put a dampening on the spark of romance between him and the substitute Shinigami. "I would really love that Ulqui, but Nnoitora said he wanted you to go see his fight today and I really just want to explore on my own." The bluenette said, lying through his fucking teeth. He'd even pulled out Ulquiorra's favorite nickname, making it all the more unfair. He knew the man wouldn't be able to say no. Or he was hoping.

The Cuarta sighed, he knew Grimmjow was lying, he could tell by the slight twitching of the man's eyebrow. He even knew he was probably cheating on him, but he shrugged and turned on his heel, deciding that the man just needed some space. And he'd give him that, at least for the day. But he would have his way with him come nightfall, Ulquiorra thought, allowing a corner of his mouth to twitch up.

He knew that Grimmjow wouldn't be able to resist him, the man could barely utter a coherent sentence when Ulquiorra was kissing him. The Cuarta decided to go find Neliel and ask for some advice on how to make the evening as romantic as possible.

"Yoruichi, where exactly are we going?" Ichigo asked, not for the first time. And he received the same reply, a grin and a slight tossing of dark purple hair. They'd been running for a while, and the substitute Shinigami was beginning to wonder if they were running around in circles.

Finally, sometime later, they stopped, right outside of the 12 divisions barracks. Ichigo shuddered, why had she brought him _here_ of all places? He'd been inside once before, but it was enough, the beakers filled with strange substances, the air with a sterile doctors office smell, interlaced with the smell of death and decay; specimens lying on tables, but most importantly, and probably more easy to look at, the area that was saved for the members of the Research and Development Institute to do their magic.

Ichigo took one deep, calming breath before entering in after Yoruichi. What he saw, made him want to pinch himself, just to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Is this really the 12th divisions barracks?" Ichigo whispered, looking around the room, the walls were painted olive green, hardwood floors glistening, black and white balloons bobbing gently on the ceiling from the wind coming in through the door. There were some speakers, and a table with a plain white table cloth, but most importantly, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the pink haired Espada, were resting on a couch, pouring over some plans.

Yoruichi winked at Ichigo and approached the two, looking down at the plans for the dance later that week. Yes, things were coming along swimmingly. "How are you boys doing?" She asked, a feline like grin splitting her face. Szayel looked up at her, a small smile on his face.

"Were doing splendidly, thank you, Princess." He replied civilly, missing the scowl that Yoruichi couldn't help but display. She hated being called 'princess' Kisuke used to call her that just to tease her. "We've decided on a Masquerade theme." Szayel said in a stage whisper, making sure that Ichigo could hear.

Captain Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes at the pink haired scientist. "You mean _you_ decided on a masquerade theme. I wanted a beach theme." He added under his breath.

For a scary moment Ichigo imagined the strange captain in a one piece bathing suit, chasing a crab for 'experimentation'. He shook that off and walked over to them, kneeling on the floor in front of the table. All guests were required to wear hollow masks to the event and had to keep them on 'at all times during the festivities'. Ichigo felt a thrill go through him at that, wow, that party was going to be awesome.

And Ichigo couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>See, told you there wasn't much action, but don't worry, it's coming. All this is kinda build up for the main event. More tomorrow, kids. <strong>

_**I LIED! Sorry, but i'm taking a break from this story and starting a new one, about Ulquiorra. And before y'all get all excited, lemme tell you. He gets turned into a girl. And not just a girl, but a fully fledged Shinigami. Interested? It'll be released very soon. If not, sorry, but this sotry is driving me insane. Bye for now loves.**_


End file.
